Monkey D. Luffy und Nami gegen Charlotte Cracker
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy und Nami gegen Charlotte Cracker fand im Yūwaku no Mori auf Whole Cake Island statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Nachdem Sanjis neues Kopfgeld nach den Kämpfen auf Dressrosa anstieg, war auf seinem Steckbrief seltsamerweise der Vermerk, dass er nur lebend gefasst werden durfte. Auf Zō gelingt dies schließlich Capone Bege, der ihn zusammen mit Nami, Chopper und Brook gefangen nimmt. Der Pirat erklärte dem Smutje, dass Big Mom und sein Vater Vinsmoke Judge eine Hochzeit arrangiert haben, um beide Parteien zu stärken. Unter der Bedingung, dass seinen Kameraden nichts passiert, willigt er schlussendlich ein und sein Gegenüber erfüllt seinen Teil des Handels, indem er die übrigen Strohhüte freilässt. Sein Kapitän Luffy ist mit dieser Entscheidung jedoch nicht einverstanden und entschließt sich, der Firetank-Piratenbande zu folgen und in Big Moms Territorium einzudringen, um Sanji zumindest zur Rede zu stellen. Um ihre Pläne auf Wano aber nicht allzu sehr durcheinanderzubringen, teilt sich die Bande auf. Luffy wird nunmehr nur noch von Nami, Chopper und Brook begleitet. Ergänzt wird ihre Truppe um Pedro und Pekoms, während sich Carrot heimlich an Bord der Sunny schlich. Als die Gruppe Totto Land erreicht, kann sie auf Cacao gefahrlos an Land gehen, da Pekoms vorgibt, die Sunny von feindlichen Piraten gekapert zu haben. Dort treffen sie auf die scheinbar freundliche Charlotte Pudding, die ihnen den Weg nach Whole Cake Island erklärt. Sie verspricht ihnen auch, Sanji am nächsten Tag im Südwesten der Insel abzuliefern. Die Gruppe verabschiedet sich mit diesem Versprechen. Nach der Rückkehr auf die Sunny ist Pekoms jedoch verschwunden und sie finden nur die im Bad eingeritzte Nachricht "kehrt um". Luffy fühlt sich dadurch aber nur noch motivierter und beschließt, die Reise fortzusetzen. Brook und Pedro bleiben in Chocolat Town zurück, um Informationen zu sammeln. Auf der Fahrt durch das Archipel müssen sie sich einiger Seemonster entledigen, die jedoch für die Kämpfer der Gruppe kein Problems darstellen. Nach ihrer Ankunft am nächsten Tag landen die Strohhüte im Yūwaku no Mori und entdecken Sanji schon nach kurzer Zeit. Der Smutje verhält sich aber merkwürdig und verschwindet sofort, woraufhin sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Bei ihrer Jagd durch den Wald müssen sie feststellen, dass ihnen noch mehr seltsame Dinge geschehen: Sie treffen immer mehr Doppelgänger und scheinen auch keinen Schritt voranzukommen. Sie landen immer wieder an derselben Stelle, dem im Boden feststeckenden Mann Pound. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Wald seinen eigenen Willen hat und dies durch die Teufelskräfte der Mira Mira no Mi von Charlotte Brûlée nur noch mehr verstärkt wird. Auf Befehl Big Moms stößt nun auch ihr Sohn und Sweet-General Charlotte Cracker hinzu. Auseinandersetzung Pound gibt den Strohhüten netterweise einige Informationen über den Wald, was Cracker verhindern will. Er zieht den Mann aus dem Boden und will ihn mit seinem Schwert köpfen. Da er nur ein Mann Linlins war und somit keine Blutsverwandschaft mit der Crew hat, ist er für ihn nichts anderes als ein Außenseiter. Luffy unterbindet dies jedoch, indem er sein linkes Bein mit Busōshoku härtet und das Schwert des Generals zur Seite tritt. Cracker revanchiert sich, indem er sich mehrere neue Arme, Schwerter und Schilde wachsen lässt und dann attackiert. Der Strohhut wird von dieser Attacke gegen einen Baum in Namis Nähe geschleudert. Ihre Versuche, ihn von einem Kampf abzuhalten, ignoriert er. Luffy versucht nun einen neuen Angriff mit Gear 3 und drischt auf seinen Gegner mit Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun ein. Allerdings gelingt es Cracker, den Angriff mit einem Schild zu blocken. Mit einem Ruck befördert er sein Gegenüber zu Seite und attackiert mit mehreren seiner Schwerter, die Luffy nur knapp mit seinem Haki blocken kann. Es folgt ein wahrer Hagel von Schwertschlägen, denen er wiederum entgeht, bis ihn eine Roll Pretzel am Brustkorb erwischt. Mit einer Härtung kann er zwar dem Schlimmsten entgehen, wird jedoch durch mehrere Bäume geschleudert. Sichtlich erschöpft und bereits mit einigen Wunden versehen, versucht es der Strohhut mit einer Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling. Diese wird allerdings von Crackers mit Busōshoku verstärktem Hard Biscuit geblockt. Luffy bemerkt, dass dies das bisher stärkste Busōshoku ist, gegen das er antreten musste. Langsam aber sicher kann sich wieder Cracker durchsetzten und drückt den Rookie mit seinen Schilden zu Boden. Er fordert ihn auf, diese Insel zu verlassen, da Sanji solchen Abschaum wie sie sowieso nicht bei sich haben will. Wütend von dieser Beleidigung fordert Luffy ihn auf, Sanji keine Worte in den Mund zu legen und aktiviert Gear 4. Mit einer Kong Gun durchbricht er nicht nur den Schild seines Gegner, sondern verwundet ihn auch scheinbar. Luffy nutzt die Gunst und setzt sofort nach, indem er zu einer weiteren Kong Gun ansetzt. Crackers Versuch, mit einer Roll Pretzel gegenzuhalten, scheitert und sein gesamter Körper wird zertrümmert. Aus den Bruchteilen Crackers steht jedoch plötzlich jemand auf und hackt Luffy beinahe den Arm ab. Luffy kann seinen Arm trotz der Verwundung wieder einholen, ist jedoch verwirrt, wer ihn angegriffen hat. Cracker offenbart, dass dies nicht sein wahrer Körper war, sondern nur ein Biscuit Hei, den er aufgrund seiner Teufelskräfte der Bisu Bisu no Mi erschuf. Auch wurde er vorher nicht verwundet, sondern spuckte nur Marmelade aus, um seinen Gegner zu verwirren. Trotzdem spricht Cracker seinem Gegner ein Lob aus, da der Strohhut als erster seine Rüstung zerstören konnte. Selbst auf seinem Steckbrief ist er nicht in wahrer Gestalt zu sehen. Währenddessen erschafft er immer mehr seiner Kekssoldaten, die Luffy mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ Stück für Stück zerlegt. Da der Rookie sich auf seine Kekse konzentriert, nutzt Cracker die Chance und versucht den Kopf seines Gegners mit einer Honey Pretzel zu durchstoßen. Im letzten Moment kann sein Gegenüber ausweichen. Kurz darauf stößt Nami zu ihm, die sich in der Zwischenzeit Brûlées entledigte. Von der Vivre Card Big Moms beschützt, versteckt sie sich in King Baum und weicht mit ihrem Clima Tact alle Biscuit Hei auf, die Cracker erschafft. Nach elf Stunden hat sich Luffy an allen aufgeweichten Kekssoldaten so vollgefressen, dass er mittlerweile sehr groß und dick geworden ist, während er immer weiter davonlief. Beide Kontrahenten ging langsam die Ausdauer aus. Cracker erschafft aber einfach weiter neue Kämpfer, um Luffy schlussendlich zum Platzen zu bringen. Nami erzeugt nun mit ihrem Clima Tact ein Weather Egg und schwächt die Neuen erneut mit einem Rain Spark. Doch nach all dieser Zeit stößt selbst Luffys Hunger an seine Grenzen. Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzt er sich auf die nächsten Biscuit Hei und verschlingt auch diese, nur um kurz darauf dem Erbrechen nahe zu sein. Um die wertvollen Kalorien nicht zu verschwenden, setzt Luffy eine neue Form seiner Transformation ein, Gear 4 Kinniku Fūsen Tankman Manpuku Version. Im Gegensatz zum Boundman konzentriert sich sein Haki hier auf die Bauchgegend. Cracker sieht darin aber keine Gefahr und attackiert mit einer erneuten Honey Pretzel. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen versinkt er aber im Bauch des Strohhuts, da er seine Verteidigung nicht durchdringen kann. Mit einer Gomu Gomu no Cannonball katapultiert er den Big-Mom-Piraten durch mehrere seiner noch nicht aufgeweichten Biscuit Hei, was ihn schwer verwundet. Der bewusstlose Körper Crackers fliegt den ganzen Weg bis nach Sweet City. Nachwirkungen Über die Niederlage ihres Sohnes schockiert und empört, entsendet Big Mom große Teile ihrer Truppen unter der Führung einiger ihrer Kinder. Luffy kann zwar zu Sanji vorstoßen, doch dieser will weiterhin bei seiner Familie und der arrangierten Hochzeit bleiben, um seine Crew zu schützen. Luffy will das nicht akzeptieren, weswegen Sanji ihn bewusstlos tritt. Nur einige Sekunden später rappelt er sich wieder auf und schreit Sanji hinterher, dass er an Ort und Stelle verharren werde, da er ohne ihn nicht Piratenkönig werden kann. Dort wird er von der Armee Big Moms umzingelt und kämpft verzweifelt. Aufgrund der großen Erschöpfung durch die vorhergehenden Kämpfe wird er jedoch nach einiger Zeit besiegt. Zusammen mit Nami wird er in den Kerker geworden. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Mugiwara-Piratenbande :Monkey D. Luffy, Nami ;Big-Mom-Piratenbande :Charlotte Cracker Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Monkey D. Luffy :Busōshoku, Gear 3 Busōshoku Kōka, Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Gear 2, Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling, Gear 4 Kinniku Fūsen Boundman, Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun, Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ,Ersteinatz Gear 4 Kinniku Fūsen Tankman Manpuku Version, Gomu Gomu no Cannonball ;Nami :Weather Egg, Rain Spark ;Charlotte Cracker :Busōshoku, Roll Pretzel, Hard Biscuit, Biscuit Hei, Honey Pretzel Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Nami Kategorie:Charlotte Cracker Kategorie:Gruppenkampf